


Journey

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Derse/Prospit Royalty, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, M/M, Magic, Medievalstuck, Mythical Beings & Creatures, fantasystuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: Twin boys, Dirk and Dave, seek a better life than the one they have in the kingdom of Derse. They travel through the land facing against mythical creatures as they travel to the kingdom of Prospit for a new life. Along they way they meet a mischevious mage by the name of John Egbert that joins in their quest. Together they face great challenges and over come the hard times.





	1. Chapter 1

A stunning kingdom was built on dangerous lands. Creatures of all sorts littered outside the castle walls, prowling and living in their own ways. During this time all mages or anyone that practiced any form of magic had been ordered to be executed and those that didnt fled out into the harsh environment. The air was always bitter cold, snow blanketing the ground in which they live. Not many were left, but there were only a few that still practiced and would be damned if they let the practice of magic end. 

The kingdom of Derse was blessed when two young twin boys were born. Both had bleach blonde hair, fair skin and beautiful eyes. They were born two minutes apart, making Dirk the elder one of the two. The kingdom would have rejoiced if they weren't drowned in debt.

Dirk had natural amber eyes more stunning than the sunset and sunrise combined and blonde hair that naturally spike up. He took an interest in building rather than hunting. He carried around a small doll he had gotten, much to his twin's dissmay. It's frame was wood and it wore something that was quite out of the ordinary for Derse's dreary purple and pink attire. 

Dave had blood red eyes that shone brighter than any ruby out there. His hair was whiter than his brother's and had a natural 'I could give less of a shit' look to it. He took on hunting very easily considering he had a fascination with dead things. These appeased him, but he'd never hurt or kill an animal unless it was for a good cause of course.

At the age of six they began exploring the land they lived on, though never once had they been allowed outside of the castle walls. It didn't quite matter to them since they busied themselves with terrorizing the town like any other child would. Sarcastic slurs slipped from their mouths as if it were natural and to them it sort of was. They technically raised themselves but they didn't complain. They weren't fond of people telling them what to do anyways.

They grew up doing everything together. Training, studying(but not much of that happened), eating, sleeping and the list goes on. If one was there, the other couldn't be too far away. Their father, the man who was crowned king, wasn't someone you could speak to. He spent his time running the kingdom, though he wasn't exactly good at it. The citizens lived in poverty, food was scarce and nobody got along.

The town elder told stories to the young ones, including the twins. Myths of the creatures outside the walls. Mermaids with razor sharp teeth and claws that aimed to drown whoever got too close, pixies and imps that played mischevious pranks, ogres, typhons and so many more that posed threats. He told stories of the kingdom far, far away. He said he had been there once and it was beautiful. Peace among citizens, weather good enough for healthy crops to grow and no threats what-so-ever.

Their favorite was the one about the flourishing kingdom of Prospit. The boys were entranced by these stories and later during the night they swore to each other that they would leave their home in search of that one. To make a new start for themselves rather than having the kingdom of Apaté dumped over their shoulder. Their pinkies locked as they sat on their bed, the only light coming from the moon shining through their window to illuminate their pale, smiling faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo first story on here. Please enjoy y'all

**Years Later But Not Many**

 

A sixteen year old boy sat at a desk much too small for him, tuning out the lady standing beside a chalk board that  droned on about something he should care about. Obviously he doesn't. His pale cheek rested against his hand as he turned his head just barely to looked at his brother beside him that looked just as bored and annoyed. At least he wasn't the only one suffering. 

**SLAM**

A hand had slammed down on Dave's desk. The poor boy was scared to ever living hell but the sudden noise. His head shot up and he stared at the lady glowering at him now. He could faintly here his brother snickering at how startled he had been and he casted him a distasteful glare before returning his gaze to the lady.

" _Young prince can you repeat to me what I have just informed you_?"

"Uh..." 

The prince scrambled to try remembering what he had just been told. Fuck this is why he was supposed to be paying attention.

"Something about the kingdom?" He finally replied.

His answer only earned him a glare that could kill before the lady walked back to the front. Her face would be more wrinkly than a prune in the next year or so.

" _How about you actually pay attention so you can one day accomplish something_." Her voice was worse than nails on a chalkboard.

Dave rolled his eyes exasperatedly as he glanced at his brother, hoping he'd get the memo and create a distraction. Time to make their escape. Strider style. 

"Ma'am, could you maybe draw a diagram. It helps me get a better picture so I can understand." 

Was...

was that really the best diversion he could think of? Drawing a fucking diagram? What a moron!

To Dave's ultimate surprise, the lady casted him a smile before beginning to try drawing a picture as she continued to talk with that awful voice of hers. It seemed to be working well enough at least. Both boys peeked over their shoulders at the door behind them before slowly slipping out of their chairs. Now the hardest challenge was getting out of the damned room without her seeing. 

They tip-toed closer to the door, their movements slow and careful. The hummed in acknowledgement as the women spoke, giving the impression that they were still listening and far more intently now. Unfortunately she should know not to turn her back on the two. 

They were almost to the door and they quickened their pace just a bit. Dave watched as Dirk's hand enclosed around the knob and slowly turned it before beginning to pull it open. The younger waited impatiently, his head turning to glance at the lady multiple times to ensure she hadn't spotted them yet. Thankfully, luck was on their side and she was too busy babbling on about something he couldn't care enough to catch even a word of.

The door was open just enough for them to slip out and it seems their luck had run out. Dirk was only half way out when the women turned to the boys and screeched obscenities at them. Orange and red eyes widened as the boy's scrambled out of the room and bolted down the hall, large grins plastered on their faces.

Oh yeah. Their most daring escape. For now at least.

Large doors were slammed shut as the twins leaned against them panting, completely out of breath. They had run from across the castle to hide out in their rooms to get away from the screeches of the lady. Dave had claimed she was a banshee once and since then both boys had used that as a code name for her. Both had been smacked upside the head when she heard them of course but neither gave up the name. It fit her all too well and they wouldn't be surprised if she really was one. 

Dirk was the first to saunter over to his bed and collapse onto it, breathing a hushed laugh as his breather carefully sat on his own.

"I swear she could really make someone go deaf with how much she talks." Dave breathed out as his chuckles died down.

"Not to mention that ear bleeding voice of hers." Dave piped up, a grin still on his face. 

Both laid there quietly as they regained their breath and contemplated what they would do now.

"If dad finds out about us ditching again he may actually banish us this time." Dave mumbled as he turned his head to look at his twin who was across the room from him.

"If we get banished we won't have to go to those stupid lessons anymore." Dirk reminded him as he looked back to meet his bothers gaze.

Dave only laughed and nodded his head before the room was enveloped in silence.

"Hey, remember when Mr. Vantas would tell us all those stories when we were kids?" Dirk suddenly piqued a new conversation.

"How could I forget? Remember the promise we made that we would travel to the kingdom of whatever the he'll it was called?" Dave responded with a role of his eyes.

"Prospit" Informed the elder Strider.

"Yeah whatever." Another eye role from Dave.

"But, yeah, how could I forget?" Dirk mimicked his brother with a smirk. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life searching for a place that doesn't exist instead of staying here in this run down kingdom."

Dave didnt reply right away. Rather, he thought about the implication of his brothers words. They had made a promise when they were younger that someday they would travel to it.

The younger prince suddenly sat up and looked at his brother with a look that could be anything but serious.

"Well, we made the promise. Might as well fulfill it." Dave gave a shrug as if it was casual. He stood and began searching for a bag.

Dirk sat up and raised a pale eyebrow at him. "What would be the point searching for it if it doesn't even exist?"

"I don't know? Do you really want to deal with the banshee's wrath or do you want to go search for a kingdom that doesn't exist?" Dave looked at him like he already new the answer.

A look of disgust passed over Dirk's face as he jumped to his feet and began helping his brother pack clothes into two packs. "The answer should be pretty obvious."

Dirk retrieved both of their swords and each boy strapped them to their waists. Dave also grabbed his bow 'n arrow along with its amo. He wasn't exactly great with it but it'd be good practice when hunting for food.

They left enough room in them for food before slipping them on and peeking out of the door, glancing through the empty hallway. Dave stepped out first with his brother following before they began walking down to the kitchen, avoiding anyone passing by. They would surely be sent to their father if they were caught. 

After the kitchen had cleared of all the cooks and maids the twins slipped in and grabbed whatever could be taken that wouldn't spoil right away. It wasn't long till they were sprinting out the castle gates and through town. They earned a few odd looks but no one seemed to care as the twins loudly stomped down Larue St. and to the gates that led out of the kingdom.

They both eventually slowed down and carried on in a walk, idle chattering passing between the two. Snarky comments and words of sarcasm leaving them both. One could only wonder how they got along when they both clearly annoyed the shit out of each other.

Guards were posted at the gates to the kingdom and when the boy's approached they began to realize they didn't exactly have a plan on how they were planning to get out. 

Time for another classic Strider escape.

The twijns sauntered up to the guards, keeping a passive face as they looked between the two guards.

" _Our princes, what brings you both here_?" The one on the right asked curiously with a tilt of his head.

"We have been given a very important mission that intends for us to leave the gates. We must get uh...." Dave trailed off, trying to think of something quickly.

"A lakshmana from the manticore that resides in Nkremos." Dirk piped up, his tone steady.

Both of the guards laughed heartily, finding the clear excuse rather amusing. 

" _No need to go bringing up old myths. If you can not tell us the quest were sent on we are sure the king knows fully well what he is doing_." And just like that the gates were pulled open.

The boys looked at each other before shrugging and beginning to walk out till they were stopped by a familiar, old voice.

" _If you intend to leave beware the Lurkers. They litter the land of Lachie as soon as the sun falls and you both will surely be used as their puppets if you are not careful. The roam of night; the weakness of light._

 _The kingdom of Prospit is to the West_."

Dave and Dirk turned to look at the elder man that had filled their childhood with wonder and excitement by the stories that were told. This man was the reason they were leaving to search for a kingdom that couldn't possibly exist.

"Thanks, Mr. Vantas. We'll take your word and watch the land closely." Dirk offered a smile as he and his brother continued their way out. 

The laughter of the guards busted out as they claimed the old man to be absolutely nuts. The gates were closed and locked behind the boy's and they were effectively cut off from the safety of the kingdom they had grown up in.

Their gazes met briefly as they slowly continued, their eyes looking everywhere at once. The beauty of the long stretch of land around them was absolutely breath taking. The plains stretched for miles. Wild flowers grew in every possible space that wasn't taken up grass. In the distance, they could see the faint outline of trees and vaguely remembered the forest of Erebus Okia was to the south. They also remembered all the stories told about what lays inside and they found themselves turning in that direction. It wasn't like they were in any hurry.

The boys filled their time with endless talking as they walked through the Plains of Lachie. The sun had been at it's highest point in the sky when they had began their journey and it hasn't felt like very long till the sun was beginning to set. The old man's words rang in their ears as they glanced around themselves mostly out of nervousness now. As much as they would like to believe that all the stories were simply make-believe they couldn't shake the edge off. And for good reason too.

It wasn't very long till they heard silent whispers springing out from no where. Dave noticed it first and he glared over at his brother, his pace quickening just a bit.

"Quite it. I know that's you whispering and shit. If youre trying to scare me it isn't working." Dave huffed angrily as he tried to ignore the ever growing whispers.

"It ain't fucking me! I haven't even opened my mouth and you shouldn't either." Dirk snapped back at him, the whispers slowly beginning to take his focus.

"If it ain't you than who the hell is it? The Lurkers?" Dave teased and raised an eyebrow, shivering a bit. When had it gotten so cold? The sun wasn't even completely gone yet. His pace picked up further and he noticed that Dirk's had as well.

"Dave I don't think those were just stories." The amber eyed boy stopped dead in his tracks after he had looked over his shoulder. His eyes were trained on something and a look of horror spreaded across his face. 

Dave didnt want to stop moving and he definitely didn't want to stop to look at whatever had made his brother so horrified. Alas, he turned his head and he wished he could unsee what was standing before him.

A creature as dark as night stood less than twenty feet away from them. It had long limbs that looked as if they should be broken but seemed to be working fine since it was slowly trudging towards them. Inky black tendrils snaked away from its body, dripping with some sort of black liquid Dave was sure would burn his skin away if he was touched by it. Claws as long as their forearms protruded from each finger of theirs and shone silver, the last rays of light glinting off of them. But the thing that scared him most were the multiple mouth scattered across its body. Each mouth contained at least two rows of razor sharp teeth. It gurgled and whispered words that couldn't quite be understood by the two boys frozen in terror.

The twins were finally snapped back to reality as more began to crawl from the ground as if they were escaping from the underworld. The boys shrieked and turned, planning to dash for the forest in hopes that they wouldn't follow them in. Much to their dismay, they were surrounded by the Lurkers, the whispers becoming louder and more understandable. 

They were frozen again, neither knowing what they were to do. Dirk moved first and practically ripped his sword from its sheath, holding it with shaky hands. Dave followed his lead and pulled out his own, deciding now wouldn't be the time to use his other weapon. They stood back to back. Dave moved first this time and swung at the closest Lurker. Unfortunately his sword passed right through; no damage had been Dave. An angry grunt from his brother let him know he had gotten the same result.

Briefly it clicked in their heads that they were tremendously fucked. Until it suddenly clicked.

' _The roam of night; the weakness of light_.'

"Fire! We need to create fire!" Dave shrieked and suddenly hauled his backpack off and desperately searched for a stone and flint he had packed after some hesitation. Man was he glad he decided to bring it.

Dirk had let his guard down long enough to look at his brother in confusion. A yell of pain spilled from his lips when he felt the claws of one of the Lurkers shred off some of his skins. Blood poured from the wound as he hissed and pressed a hand over it, looking around wildly. Dave striker the two pieces of rock together frantically, desperately attempting to create fire. Finally, a spark protruded and landed in the grass and a steadily growing fire began. The Lurkers hissed and stepped away. Their must have been hundreds of the now; all surrounding the two boys and the fire. As the flames grew and spread, Dave stuffed the piece of stone and flint into his pants so he couldn't quickly grab some bandages from his bag.

He hastily wrapped it around his brothers middle to prevent him from bleeding out before he gathered a few stray sticks and grass. A makeshift torch was made and it was lit with the fire before the boy's began running to the tree line. Dave swung the torch wildly, the Lurkers dispersing into black smoke when they were touched by the fire.

They made it to the forest and lucked seemed to return to them when it seemed the Lurkers wanted nothing to do with the boy's any longer and were too distracted by escaping the ever growing fire. Whoops.

The twins trudged through the trees, using the torch as light as they struggled to find a place safe enough to call home for the night. They finally collapsed in a grove of Willo trees and decided it was good enough. Dave used the torch to create a small camp fire before he laid down beside his brother.

The turned their heads to look at each other. A disbelieving laugh left Dirk as he shook his head, trying not to move his pained body too much.

"Shit... I'm starting to think maybe that old man was speaking the truth.." Dirk muttered.

" _Maybe_? Fuck how could you say _maybe_ after that!? I'm a damn believer!" Dave covered his face and sighed heavily.

Neither spoke again after that and they both fell into a light sleep without having eaten anything.


End file.
